nerffanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JustAlex93/Camp Blastafoam - Chapter 1
Disclaimer: I do not own Nerf, BOOMco, X-Shot, Buzz Bee or any foam blaster brand in any way, shape or form, as they belong to their respective owners. This fanfiction is made for non-profit entertainment purposes only under the Fair Use Act. Camp Blastafoam By JustAlex93 Chapter 1: Welcome to Camp Blastafoam! Michael S. Rayfe, or "Mikey" as his friends liked to call him in school, is an outgoing young lad of 11 years and he has a love for foam blasters, especially ones from the Nerf brand. He lives somewhere in the state of Michigan, in the United States of America. On certain weekdays after school is over and on the weekends, he would hang around with his friends and engage in Nerf wars with them, with foam projectiles flying everywhere, be it darts, balls, or even discs. He specializes in sidearm-style blasters, but he can handle larger blasters just fine. His blaster of choice is a Nerf Dart Tag series Speedload 6 (particularly, the 2012 "blue trigger" re-release), which he lovingly referred to as his "pride and joy". Of course, he made sure to keep up on his studies. One of his best friends is Rachel Anatolia, one of his classmates in school and is about a year older than him. This tomboyish girl is also a Nerfer, and is not afraid of proving a few arrogant boys wrong in a Nerf war, favoring blasters with high rates of fire. When the two first met, he made the mistake of underestimating her, and as a result got his butt whooped by her in a Nerf war. At first, Mikey was filled with a wounded ego, but thanks to a very stern talking-to (and a clonk in the head) by his older brother Nick, he swallowed his childish sense of masculine pride and apologized to Rachel. Surprisingly, despite being a tomboy, she also has the patience of a saint. On their own, they're pretty good Nerfers, but when they team up, they're a potent combination. It was on the last day of school that they received invitations to participate in a summer camp in Toronto, Ontario, known as Camp Blastafoam. From what they have heard from some of their classmates, Camp Blastafoam is a place were dart blasting is the norm, along with the usual camping activities. The counselors join in on the blasting fun, too. As it turned out; this year, Mikey, Rachel, and several other lucky kids from all over North America are invited to become campers this year at Camp Blastafoam. Sweetening the deal further, is that they're allowed to bring their own blasters and ammo with them to the camp. Along with that, the trip to the camp is all-expenses-paid, along with the way back home. As of current, they are on a bus in Toronto that's taking them to the campgrounds with the other kids that were invited. Mikey is sitting next to another boy his age, one Ichiro Jackson-Iwamoto, a Japanese-American living in the state of Oregon. He decided to strike up a conversation with him, as he greets him, "Hey there. So, you wanna talk about something before we arrive at camp?" Ichiro replied, "Sure. So, friend, what do you specialize in when fighting in a Nerf war?" Mikey smiled, "I specialize in those pistol-style blasters, but I can handle larger blasters just fine. By the way, the name's Mikey, Mikey Rayfe," as he offered his hand for a handshake. "My name is Ichiro," replied Ichiro, as he shook hands with Mikey, "It's nice to meet you, too, Mikey. I specialize in blasters that have a long reach, enough for me to strike my opponents from longer distances." "Like a sniper?" asked Mikey with a grin, at which Ichiro replied, "Something like that." "That's cool," said the Michiganian boy, "By the way, my pride and joy is the 2012 re-release Nerf Dart Tag Speedload 6. It wasn't advertised, but it can slam fire!" "Can it really?" asked Ichiro curiously, as Mikey nodded, "Yeah. If you don't believe me, I can show you when we get to the camp." "Prideful of that Speedload, aren't you?" asked the voice of Rachel knowingly, at which Mikey replied, "Come on, Rachel, you know how much I love that thing." "Yeah? Well, I love rapid-fire blasters as much as you love handgun-style blasters," Rachel retorts playfully as she imitates a motion of firing a machine gun. "This is Rachel," Mikey introduced to Ichiro, "She's one of my classmates in school. Don't underestimate her, especially in a Nerf war, 'cause if you did, you're in trouble!" She puffed her chest in pride, at which Mikey smiled. Ichiro then asks her, "What is your favorite blaster to use in a Nerf war?" Rachel replied, "Anything that can be fired full-auto, but if you narrow it down to just one blaster, I would say the N-Strike Elite HyperFire." "Now that is a great blaster to have," smiled Ichiro, as he then added, "What my favorite blaster is, you will have to wait and see when we participate in a Nerf war at the camp." The conversation between the newly-minted friends went on until the bus stopped at the entrance of the camp, at which point the driver announces, "Campers, we have arrived. Now please exit the bus in an orderly fashion, but don't forget your stuff!" The campers disembarked from the bus while retrieving their luggage and belongings, as they are then met with one of the counselors. "Hey kids," he started, "I'm one of your counselors, Edwin Taven, and I welcome you to Camp Blastafoam. Now, follow me to the mess hall for an announcement from Head Counselor Henson." With that, they head on down to the mess hall, where the campers then sat down at the tables. Mikey was sitting at one of the tables, in between Rachel and Ichiro. Sitting at the widest table are the counselors, with the Head Counselor Henson in the middle. He said with a smile, "Welcome, campers, to Camp Blastafoam! I'm your head counselor, Greg Henson, and let us all enjoy a Nerf-tastic time here this Summer! Today, we will show you around the camp, after which we'll assign you to your cabins, four at a time." The campers nodded in understanding, as Head Counselor Henson continued, " Not complete yet Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction Category:Under Construction